The Fatherhood of Hash'ack
by Hash'ack
Summary: A young yet strong Yautja loses his mate but gains a pup. Having to raise it which for a Yaujta is unheard of for a male. My first story, please R
1. Chapter 1

The fatherhood of Hash'ack chapter one

There comes a time for every Yautja, when the need to grow becomes inescapable, the urge to become more is great. But after that there comes the need to make more, a pup. Something deep is triggered within the mind of a male Yautja the need for a pup. An immortality of a sort is granted, passing their skills, their talents and the honour of both them and their clan.

The hero of this tale is a Yautja named Hash'ack, a Yautja approaching his 50th year, young for his race. Since he was a small child he had been an accomplished hunter. As he stood there, in his quarters he looked upon his wall adjusting his most prized trophies from his most accomplished hunts. He wanted his renown to be as greatly displayed as possible.

He was singing to himself. Not what humans would call song, but a melodious series of purrs, clicks and deep growls, but beautiful nonetheless. His senses were working harder than they had done on any hunt; a wonderous musk reached his senses. His door opened and there stood a fine example of a Yautja female smaller than he was, but tall for a female of the species. She, unlike most females approached him, though her standards are unusually high which is even more surprising given the young age of Hash'ack.

She quickly walked over to him and used her smaller mandibles to lock onto his, he immediately knew she wasn't completely satisfied with him. He began to push him, hard. If she got him on his back, he would not have a chance of mating. They struggled for what seemed like hours to a Yautja but it was only seconds, Hash'ack had grabbed the back of the female's knees and thrown them both forward and onto her back. He had a mate.

After the act had been finished she left, she was both satisfied and with child. Not a click or a purr had been exchanged, merely growls and roars.

Once Hash'ack has been left alone with his thoughts, many things crossed his mind. "that was good, I wonder what sex the pup will be, will is be a swift and stealthy female assassin, a strong and mighty warlord of a male" to "what made her choose one as young as myself?"

Dozens of hunts followed that day, for months he thought of nothing but the birth of his first pup, wanting to hone every skill, every sense, and every niche of talent that a hunter could have he wanted perfection, a strong heritage for his pup. Until that day, one fateful day, 5 months later, his mate has been killed. The blood of a hard meat had caused her end, the pup had been saved by a hair's breadth, her final thoughts were of her pup, her final words asking whether it had survived. She smiled as well as a Yautja can smile, as she heard her pup's first shriek


	2. Chapter 2

The fatherhood of Hash'ack chapter two

Hash'ack did not weep, and nor did the pup. Though they both gained a scar, the pup had lost a mother and Hash'ack had lost a mate and neither knew what to do. It was a decision for the elders.

Although he would not admit it, Hash'ack was nervous. He sat there listening to his only sibling try and console his racing mind, "perhaps she had a sibling that will care for your pup" Hash'ack said nothing, continuing to stare at the floor, with no signs of lifting his gaze. "Be thankful Hash'ack, you have a pup" his intense stare at the floor, did not move or even stir.

As his younger brother was about to make yet another attempt at reconciling Hash'ack an unblooded youngster entered the room, he was known for being the dog's body of the elders, here on the mothership. Still without shifting his gaze he said the first words he had since he had received the news of his mate's demise, rather than letting his sorrow turn to rage as most would, he chose to contain his emotions and allow his feelings to fester within his heart, which is what made him such a successful hunter, keeping his rage in check until the moment was right, until he unleashed it on his unfortunate prey.

"Where is my pup?" his gaze still did not leave the floor, his tone was one of a jaded man, who has lost too much in too short a time, "he is in the council chamber" there was acid in his tone, the dislike between Hash'ack and this unblooded coward was well known throughout the clan. "They wish to see you, now" the hostility had not left his voice. "Good"

Hash'ack rose with a sense of purpose which had escaped him since his last hunt, he now had power behind is step, heat in his glare and fire in his belly. He held his head high and clenched his fists; he would walk into this experience with his head held high and his eyes wide open. He strode out of the room, putting his hand on the coward's face and pushing him down whilst saying as if my reflex "Lou-dte Kalei". He did not look back and strode with power and excitement in his steps, walking faster and faster, all moved out of his way. Yautja all communicate through body language as much as they do vocalisations and they could tell at a moments glance that getting in his way would be the wrong and likely a very dangerous decision. His mind was empty save for one thought, he would see his pup.

He reached the chamber of the elders, he did not wait for the call to enter, he walked straight in and addressed the council leader in a way that was luckily for him a least overlooked "My Pup" as simple a statement as could be made, the elders all looked up in surprise, being addressed in this way was….rare to say the least "You will address properly, insolent one" Hash'ack would not be swayed "My Pup…..Now" the elders were stirred by his disobedience, despite his young age he was the greatest hunters a Yautja could ever hope to meet and the elders knew it. All elders were clicking a growling in disgust, all but the female of the council, she was sitting there, perfectly still aside from shaking her knee, on which a small bundle was sitting, wrapped in a blanket. This was undoubtedly the Pup that Hash'ack had so longed to see.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fatherhood of Hash'ack chapter three

His eyes narrowed, moving swiftly to and fro between the face of the female and the bundle, of which all he could see was the blanket. The room fell silent. "you know why you are here of course" her voice was older than her body would let you know, she must have been beyond her third century, old even for a Yautja. "of course I do" his tone did not change all he wanted was his Pup, just to hold it, just to see it, to know it's name or even just to know it's sex. How painful for a father.

"This is indeed, your pup. It's fate however, is yet to be decided" only the female would speak, all others are watching the exchange with genuine curiosity "what do you mean?" Hash'ack felt his paternal instincts shifting in his gut. Something deeper than his urge to hunt drove him wild at the sight of an unknown female holding his pup, hearing his heartbeat as if it were his own. His eyes grew wide observing every movement of the elder female "the mother is dead. Though the pup is healthy" he grew impatient "go on". "You are strong and a fine warrior. But young!" silence fell upon the room "so it is my decision to have this pup put to death" "WHAT!?" The elder drew a small blade, before it had even been taken out of the sheath Hash'ack had thrown himself across the room, drawn his shruiken and put it against the elder's throat whilst pinning her arm and with it the small blade against the chair she was sitting on. All in the room stood and drew their weapons, each giving out a deep growl standing low to the ground.

The female however remained unmoved. Hash'ack's eyes were piercing red, his face softened as he heard his pup's cry, the elder let out an unexpected laugh. "All of you put your weapons down. They lowered their weapons but their stance did not change. "I like your spirit boy" Hash'ack did not move "this pup needs a parent and no one can provide" hostility had entered her tone "the pup is mine, and mine alone. I shall raise it. It's life is not for you to give or take, it is MY pup". Another elder raised his voice, though neither the female or Hash'ack moved their gaze from each other's eyes "but this is unheard of a male raising a pup on his own, especially one who lives for the hunt let alone one so young". The female spoke once again "very well, it is yours. You are already…..protective, to say the least".

Hash'ack took the pup and held it close to his chest, it was warm. It's shrieks stopped. It's heart slowed. Although he would not admit it, he had never felt closer to anything. He took one long and deep breath. He then turned and left the room. once the door behind him had closed he unwrapped his pup. It was a male. Many Yautja had heard the commotion inside the chamber and had gathered to watch none however expected him to walk out carrying a newborn pup.

Some gasped, some laughed all were surprised. He walked back to his quarters faster that before, he set his now sleeping cub on his bed, he watched him for a time. Just before he himself slept he stroked his bald head and whispered "my pup" and smiled as much as a Yautja can smile as he too fell into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fatherhood of Hash'ack

From tattered dreams of a dead mate our hero rose, unwilling. Raised by a harrowing and unholy noise, our hero raised his head from the hard floor. Listening for the sound's origin, his eyes fell upon his newborn pup he wondered how something so small can make so much noise at this point he finally realised.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do, he was an only child so he had no experience with smaller siblings and this was his first pup and he didn't even have a name. As strange as it may sound to us Hash'ack's first instinct was to search the room for any form of threat or creature that may have stirred his pup, there were none. The pup continued to roar at it's father, it would give most adults a challenge. After a moment Hash'ack roared with all the strength he had, a long and mighty roar would inspired fear even the strongest and bravest of the Yautja. The pup fell silent, when Hash'ack reopened his eyes he realised he had made a grave error in judgement.

The pup stared at his father, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and awe; they both knew what was coming. The pup drew in a deep breath and roared even louder than before, so the new father decided to try a different tactic, he began to walk, pacing up and down the room which managed to calm down the pup.

Our hero looked at the time realising that only an hour had passed and felt his heart drop in his chest. He decided to walk the ship rather than pacing in this cramped room, he left with his pup in his arms that was now growing quiet but was by no meaning of the word, still.

Hash'ack was surprised to see no one in the ships corridors, though he only wandered the central part of the ship as the longest corridor was a large ring, allowing him to walk long distances without moving far from his quarters. One the pup was quiet it was trying to sleep, but it had no mother to aid it in falling asleep. Yautja females emit a scent to sooth and create a bond with their pup; sadly however males do not possess this scent.

For hours Hash'ack wandered waiting for the pup to sleep, but when it did and he attempted to put it down to rest it would wake up. Others began to wander the halls and Hash'ack grew more and more tired. Hunters began to taunt him as he walked, most were silenced by a deep growl but there were others what stood in a group and continued to heckle the newborn and his father. Temporarily forgetting his situation he ran up to the head of this group who was unsurprisingly an unblooded youngster trying to gain some prestige amongst his peers, and pushed his right shoulder whilst roaring as loud as his lungs allowed, the other accepted his challenge by roaring in reply.

As they grew ready to do battle the pup started to shriek and cry, the coward let out a loud and mocking laugh. The others were silent, everyone around had stood still with eyes set on the father who's mind was being split in two, "what should I do?" he wondered "if I fight, I defend the honour of myself and my son. At his risk, or do I move away with our honour impugned but with my son's safety guaranteed" the laughter continued, though the others remained silent. Hash'ack could take it no longer, even the pup had fallen still as if it were waiting along with the others to see the outcome, he looked into the pups eyes, a piercing yellow he looked endearingly at his father, the pup then turned to the challenger, and his brow furrowed in what seemed to be anger and annoyance.

Hash'ack took this as a sign, using his left hand to hold his pup against his chest he used his right hand to grab a lower mandible and yank it downwards, as the challenger's head was being lowered he released the mandible and drew back his huge, powerful fist, throwing it forward until it made contact with the cheekbone and higher mandible. The blow had such force that the challenger was knocked off his feet and flew backwards. Now the entire corridor burst into laughter at the dishonour that had just occurred.

The pup was also laughing; this put a smile on Hash'ack's face. They withdrew back into their quarters, Hash'ack sat lay his pup on the bed and let him drift into slumber. He then left his son and went to….have words, with the elders


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

Sorry for the delay, I will also be making a spin off soon, about the pup later on in life, and as I was asked yesterday, no, the pup does not have a name

________________________________________________________________________

The Fatherhood of Hash'ack chapter 5

Hash'ack had no idea what it was that he would say once he came to see the elder female. He did know however, that things needed to change. Storming to the door of her quarters he pondered what her reaction might be, he was about to find out. He crossed the threshold and looked for the female; she was sitting on a throne of bones from many hunts, no doubt relics from her many decades of existence.

"Yes?" her tone was flat and unsurprised. "There are issues that need to be addressed" a second passed of the two intently staring at each other both waiting for the other to speak. "urgently." He carried on "I am in need to larger quarters if I am to raise the pup; I also need to be moved to a different ship. But most urgently, my pup is hungry".

"Who is asking?" her tone remained flat "the father? Or the warrior? Are you doing this to raise the pup or to save yourself from the taunts of the other hunters? Are you so….quaint as to run? Not allowing any part of you aside from the hunter to show. I am disappointed"

"YOU DARE-" he felt his rage building "do not interrupt me." Her nerves were wearing thin "until now you have barely taken care of your pup, though I do respect the fact that you walked for hours waiting for him to sleep, but you DID endanger your pup when you fought" he tried to reply "it wasn't even a fight I was defending the honour of m-"

"No, that was the warrior; you need to be a father"

"I...suppose"

"That's better"

The elder lowered her tone to nothing more than an enraged growl "if you ever endanger your pup again, you will suffer the consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes Elder" this is why she was an elder and the only reason he was not resisting was that he knew it to be true.

Her tone grew softer, not that many aside from other Yautja would know "I am sending you and your pup to live on the homeworld" "what!?" "I understand your hesitance especially after what happened last time. There you will be around females that will educate you and other pups for your pup to interact with"

His heart burned with undeserved anger, he did not know why he was so angry, perhaps it's because of what happened the last time he visited the homeworld, shortly after his initiation into adulthood. He would ensure that he would not stay there for long, only long enough to learn how to care for his pup, at least that's what he hoped.


End file.
